Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved cross-bow construction and particularly to an automatic loading cross-bow having a clip or magazine for storing a plurality of arrows or projectiles, an improved internal guiding track for faster and more accurate firing, and an improved outer upper surface of the guiding track for slidably positioning various sights or scopes. The cross-bow of the present invention also includes an improved trigger mechanism and a safety release which preferably prevents unintentional or accidental discharge as well as providing a smooth and accurate intentional discharge.